SheZow and Agent Xero Join Captain Underpants
by girlzpink4554
Summary: What will happen if the worlds of SheZow, The Modifyers, Littlest Pet Shop, Frozen, American Girl, Lady LovelyLocks and Captain Underpants collide? The answer: they unite against Cold Finger. Chapter 8 is coming soon because it contains characters from my recently burned 5-CD PC CD-ROM game, McKenzie & Co., due to the reason that girls are cute.
1. Chapter 1

SheZow and Agent Xero join Captain Underpants by girlzpink4554

Chapter 1 – The Underground She-Lair

After the warehouse, along with Melvin Sneedly, was blown to smithereens, Mr. Krupp had made his daughter leave George and Harold's old tree house and relocate herself somewhere else, away from those stupid losers.

"From now on, you'll be hanging out with Guy Hamdon, Felicity." Said Mr. Krupp.

While at the Hamdons' residence, Mr. Krupp dropped his daughter off.

"OH GOODNESS NO!" yelled Kelly Hamdon. "Not another SheZow fan."

But as soon as Kelly's big brother, Guy Hamdon, arrived, he looked up, then down at Felicity Krupp, Mr. Krupp's daughter.

"What a nice day to drop in." Said Guy Hamdon. "Come with me to my room."

As Mr. Krupp leaves his daughter with Guy and his big sister, Kelly, he snickered to himself "Once I get George and Harold, they'll be in some serious trouble."

A few seconds later as Guy, Kelly and Felicity go to Aunt Agnes' basement, he went to a small, secret door containing the ring with the letter "S" (short for "SheZow") on it.

As soon as Guy placed the ring on one of his fingers while Kelly and Felicity watched from a distance, he becomes…

…SHEZOW!

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" laughed Felicity Krupp and Kelly Hamdon. "You're a LGBT feminine superhero with a pink tiara-like headband on your head."

As soon as SheZow, Kelly Hamdon and Felicity Krupp find that Rat is robbing a bank, they turn to Agent Xero.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Yelled Kelly. "Rat is robbing the Megadale National Bank."

"I have to face him alone." Said Guy Hamdon (in a girly voice).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Megadale is Whack

While SheZow is fighting crime, Kelly and Felicity summon his feminine computer to locate Agent Xero.

"Oooooooooooooh! Look at that big red button." Said Felicity, who is standing next to a historical makeover machine.

"OH GOODNESS NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Yelled Kelly (to Felicity Krupp).

A loud, explosive sound is heard as Felicity Krupp does her silly streak again but this time, the little girl becomes…

…One of those historical girls, Felicity Merriman.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Laughed Kelly as she pushes Felicity Krupp (who had turned into Felicity Merriman) towards a mirror.

"What is so freaking funny?" Said Felicity Krupp (as Felicity Merriman). "OH NO! I've been transformed into one of those American Girls! What will Mr. Krupp say about this?"

As SheZow and Agent Xero came back from putting Rat behind bars in jail, they find Kelly pointing her finger in front of Felicity Krupp (who had transformed into Felicity Merriman).

"WHAT THE?" Said SheZow (to Felicity Krupp). "I'm calling Mr. Krupp immediately."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Return of the Hypno-Turban

As soon as Mr. Krupp arrives to take Felicity Krupp home, SheZow and his big sister find something that is useful to turn him into Captain Underpants: the Hypno-Turban.

"What is this?" Said SheZow, rummaging through Kelly's useless junk crate. "Oh, a Hypno-Turban? I've got to try it on."

But Kelly pushed her LGBT feminine superhero aside and uses it to turn Mr. Krupp to Captain Underpants.

"On the count of 3, I'll use my fingers to make Mr. Krupp to become Captain Underpants." Said Kelly Hamdon. "1…2…3…(Snaps her fingers)."

As Mr. Krupp takes off his clothes while Kelly is in a closet, he becomes…

…The half-naked superhero, Captain Underpants.

"Let's follow him to Coldfinger's secret frozen hideout." Said SheZow (to Agent Xero). "Buckle up because this road is about to get extremely bumpy and dangerous."

While Captain Underpants flew around, the girly superheroes use SheZow's pink car to get from his house to Coldfinger's secret frozen hideout.

As Captain Underpants arrives, he is using his tongue to take a little lick of Coldfinger's icy pole but it got stuck.

"Uh, my tongue, it's stuck." Said Captain Underpants as a mysterious figure watches.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Captain Underpants." Said Coldfinger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Revenge is Frozen

After Captain Underpants gets his tongue stuck to a icy pole, Coldfinger appears from a warehouse office.

"Stop in the name of underwear!" Said Captain Underpants but Coldfinger uses his icy superpowers to freeze him.

While Coldfinger freezes Captain Underpants, the girls use the car's tracking radar to find him.

"Where is Captain Underpants?" Asked Agent Xero (to SheZow).

"Uh…uh…uh…he is at Coldfinger's secret frozen hideout." Said SheZow.

As soon as Coldfinger's robots power up the machine using a diamond that they stole from the museum, the girls find a way into his frozen warehouse.

"In less than 30 seconds, my Laser-matic 3000 will wipe out an entire moon, sending huge chunks to Megadale." Laughed Coldfinger.

SheZow took out her pink laser lipstick and started cutting a piece of frozen ice for Agent Xero to use with her pink slingshot.

"Ready…Aim…Fire." Said Agent Xero. "YESSSSSS!" whispered SheZow.

Coldfinger looked down at the piece of frozen ice between his feet and turned bright red.

As Coldfinger rushes back to his office, the girls sneaked into the warehouse. Immediately, the robots detected them and began marching towards them.

"ROBOTS, DESTROY THOSE CUTE GIRLS!" Yelled Coldfinger.

"DESTROY THE INTRUDERS!" Said the robots. "DESTROY THE INTRUDERS!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Robot Attack

As soon as the robots are about to destroy the girls, Kelly and her companion, Felicity Merriman, arrive by bicycle.

"GET KELLY!" Said the robots. "GET KELLY!"

"UH-OH!" Said Kelly.

As the robots chase Kelly, the girls and Felicity Merriman made their desperate attempt to shut Coldfinger's Laser-matic 3000 off.

Just before the robots get to Kelly, she jumped over a highest brick wall.

"Those robots are about to get out of whack. I'm going to crush them to their death." Said Kelly. "That might just do the trick."

Kelly climbs up the ladder and pushes a button attached to a hydraulic press.

"HA! HA! HA! Those robots are dead meat." Said Kelly.

"WHAT? You defeated my robots?" Yelled Coldfinger.

While Kelly distracts Coldfinger, the girls and Felicity Merriman sneaked past him and turned off his Laser-matic 3000 but accidentally pushed a self-destruct button.

"You demolished my Laser-matic 3000?" Yelled Coldfinger.

As soon as Kelly is thrown across the room towards a closet, Coldfinger finishes the girls and Felicity Merriman off with his Laser-matic 3000 ray gun.

"Let me outta here!" Yelled Kelly.

But before Kelly is trying to open the closet door, a strange girl is seen.

"Who is that?" Asked Kelly.

Just as Kelly is locked in the closet, the strange girl removed her hoodie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The Strange Girl

"My name is Lady LovelyLocks." Said the strange girl. "Coldfinger locked me in the same closet as you while trying to turn off his Laser-matic 3000."

As Kelly and Lady LovelyLocks reminisce their past years of turning off Coldfinger's Laser-matic 3000, the girls and Felicity Merriman were caught in the middle of its' ray gun by Coldfinger.

"Any last questions, girls?" Asked Coldfinger.

Just as Coldfinger uses his ray gun on them, the police arrive.

"WHAT DO I HAVE HERE?" Said Sheriff Blythe. "COLDFINGER! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO USE YOUR RAY GUN ON THOSE GIRLS!"

As Coldfinger uses his ray gun on Sheriff Blythe, the girls and Felicity Merriman find Captain Underpants whose tongue is stuck to a frozen pole. But they already went past the half-naked superhero and used a key to open the locked closet door. Out come Kelly and Lady LovelyLocks.

"Quick, hand me a hairpin, Lady LovelyLocks so I could stun Coldfinger with it. Girls, throw your slingshot towards me." Said Kelly.

As the girls threw the slingshot towards Kelly, she used Lady LovelyLocks' hairpin to pelt Coldfinger.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Coldfinger is Under Arrest

"YEOWCH!" Yelled Coldfinger. "You gave me a black eye from your hairpin! I can't see! I can't see!"

As soon as Coldfinger places a single block of ice on his black eye, the girls, along with Felicity, Kelly, Lady LovelyLocks and Captain Underpants, picked up the hairpin, ran out of the warehouse and escaped but they were thwarted by an exploding Laser-matic 3000.

"Self-destruct sequence activated. Timer set to 60 seconds. ESCAPE NOW before it is too late." Said a computerized voice.

"Uh, I forgot something." Said Lady LovelyLocks. "I'll be right back."

"59 seconds." Said a computerized voice.

"I'm back. I had to get my haircomb out of the closet." Said Lady LovelyLocks.

"58 seconds." Said a computerized voice.

As soon as the girls and their friends escape, they used the same hairpin to open the warehouse's back door, then they got it out as the Laser-matic 3000 is about to count down.

"10 seconds left." Said a computerized voice. "9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…"

a loud, explosive sound effect is heard as the girls and their friends use their vehicles to ride down the road, taking a badly injured Coldfinger with them.

"KA-BOOM!" Said a computerized voice.

As soon as the girls bring a badly injured Coldfinger to the police station, they used rope to tie him to a tree near the police station with a note to the police officers attached.

A little while later after Mr. Krupp took his daughter home, Kelly had used her restoration machine to revert Felicity Merriman back to Felicity Krupp, followed by Agent Xero going back to her London zeppelin base, then Sheriff Blythe going back to her own cartoon, then Lady LovelyLocks going back to her kingdom of LovelyLocks.

"Goodbye, Mr. Krupp. Goodbye, Felicity "Felicity Merriman" Krupp. Goodbye, Agent Xero. Goodbye, Sheriff Blythe. Goodbye, Lady LovelyLocks." Said Kelly as Guy "SheZow" Hamdon and his big sister close the door.

The End. I hope other readers could like my action-packed Captain Underpants fanfiction.


End file.
